


The effects of your life on mine (podfic)

by aro-stova (differentsizesofinfinity)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tran Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, angst kinda but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/aro-stova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron rests his arm on Alexander's back, hums, and keeps his eyes on the book he's reading. Alexander shifts, moves closer, kicks at his ankle. Aaron reads, and Alexander falls asleep.</p>
<p>They grow together, and Aaron falls in love in the process.</p>
<p>((16 minute podfic, with the option to stream or download))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The effects of your life on mine (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The effects of your life on mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407349) by [Cirkne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne). 



Aaron rests his arm on Alexander's back, hums, and keeps his eyes on the book he's reading. Alexander shifts, moves closer, kicks at his ankle. Aaron reads, and Alexander falls asleep.

They grow together, and Aaron falls in love in the process.

Podfic of this beautiful fic by Cirkne! All credit goes to them :)

[ download ](https://app.box.com/s/quej8ot38z56do3ppqjxf16cuzaxn45a) [ stream ](https://soundcloud.com/sarah-reimer/the-effects-of-your-life-on-mine)


End file.
